A Whole New World
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Songfic to 'A Whole New World' from my favourite Disney movie 'Aladdin'. LOTS of 10Rose fluff


**A/N: I thought this song was just perfect for them so I wrote a songfic to it. My favourite Disney song for my favourite characters D. Was also just an excuse to write some 10/Ro****se fluff, so I hope you like it, I also changed one word in the song so it would fit better, see if you can find it )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the song belongs to Disney, and Rose and the Doctor belong to Russell T Davies.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to find one of my beta's to beta this for me… I hope one of them is online soon, I want someone to talk to so I can get really hyped up about that Doctor Who episode, wasn't it just FANTASTIC?? DD**

**I BETA'D! YAY ME! DOCTOR WHO WAS AWESOME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUSSEL IS A GENIUS! And ye should review this too, because I said so :P – lots of love LadyT**

_Plain italics_** are the Doctors parts and the **_**bold italics**_** are Rose's parts and **_underline_** is both parts…confusing…I know**

It was a clear, starry - but chilly - night on the Powell estate, which was deserted except for two people who were stood high up on the roof of a block of flats admiring the night sky. Rose shivered slightly from the chill in the air and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. A pair of strong arms appeared around her and she was suddenly enveloped in the Doctor's warm coat as he pulled her back into his chest, determined to keep her warm so that she would appreciate the view more. She relaxed into him, resting her head back onto his shoulder and sighing deeply. They never normally had quiet moments like this. He smiled down at her, hugging her close and breathing in the floral smell of her hair, he felt a surge of love burst through his chest and an overwhelming urge to sing to her, so he sang the first song that came to mind.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

She knew this song and she smiled, he had never called her 'princess' before, although he often treated her like one, seeing to her every need and taking her to wondrous new places. He didn't just show her the world; he showed her the whole universe._  
_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, side__ways and under  
On a magic TARDIS ride  
_

She chuckled softly at the slight change in lyrics; she knew it would be better if she sang the other part when it came to it so she racked her brains for the words. Aladdin used to be her favourite Disney film and she used to watch it religiously every day when she was little, so much so she knew all the words off by heart.

He had definitely opened her eyes to the wonders of the universe; before they had met she had never even considered the possibility of alien life-forms existing in the universe, let alone traveling and falling in love with one. He had shown her some of the most beautiful things in the universe and there was still more to come, granted, they usually got into trouble when they landed but she didn't let it stop her enjoying every last second of her time with him.

_  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
_

Numerous people had tried to tell her that it was dangerous and she was risking her life by traveling with him but she knew all of this already and it didn't stop her, the only time she had hesitated was when he had first asked her but all it had needed was a second request and she was there. She often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't come back and asked again, she would probably have found a new shop job, eaten more chips, would still be insecure, and would probably still be with Mickey. The Doctor had taken her away from all of that, she was much more confident, didn't eat as many chips (although they sometimes spoiled themselves) and as a result her life now had a purpose, and her body was very nicely toned as a result of all the running for their lives they did on a daily basis. She took a deep breath and squashed down her nerves as she sang the next part out to the Doctor and to the night sky.

_  
__**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you**__  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

The Doctor was taken aback as he sung the last line of the verse, he had no idea she could sing so well and beautifully. He concentrated on singing his parts in the right places and hugged her closer, she turned around in his arms so she was facing him and rested her head on his chest, continuing to sing.

_  
__**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky**_

She meant every word of it, the love she felt for him was bigger than the TARDIS' interior. Their travels were endless and she wouldn't trade it for anything at all. The universe seemed infinite and to explore it all they would have to be together forever, something Rose fully intended on doing. Nothing would split them up, and, she thought with a defiant glint in her eye, let them try, right now she felt as if they could conquer anything and everything the universe threw at them.

_  
__**A whole new world**__  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
__**A hundred thousand things to see**__  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
__**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

She held him tighter, breathing in his smell and feeling completely absorbed in him and the song. There was absolutely no way she could go back to being a shop girl now, she had come so far with him and been through so much that to just leave and pretend everything that she'd done with the Doctor had never happened seemed absurd.

_  
A whole new world  
__**Every turn a surprise**__  
With new horizons to pursue  
__**Every moment red-letter**__  
__I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you__  
_

She lifted her head to look into his eyes as they sang the last bit together, love radiated in the air around them, 'I love you' passing through the space between them without either of them opening their mouths to speak.

_  
A whole new world_

_**A whole new world**__  
That's where we'll be_

_**That's where we'll be**__  
A thrilling chase  
__**A wondrous place**__  
__For you and me_

As the last word died in their mouths, the Doctor lowered his head and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he almost lifted her off her feet in the kiss. She was glad he was holding her so closely because she felt as if she was going to melt at the touch of his lips on hers. They had kissed before, but it was normally in relief or the joy of not dieing that they never really thought anything about it. This kiss was intimate and passionate and was the best kiss Rose had ever experienced. When the need for air became too much for them to continue, they separated and the Doctor rubbed his nose against Rose's then rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow" she whispered breathlessly, making the Doctor chuckle, his warm breath washing over her as she smiled up at him.

"I think that was the best kiss of my life," The Doctor just winked at her and shook his head slightly.

"The best kiss of your life so far," was all he had to whisper back in response.

**Does anyone else find they write better when they're tired? I certainly do, it's much easier I think. Anyway, please review, I've decided to call my review button Alonso, so press Alonso if you want a David Tennant shaped cookie!!!**

**I also couldn't resist putting a bit from Simpson's Movie in there at the end because I love that film so much.**


End file.
